A Word Called Regret
by Huang and Wu
Summary: Everyone have their stupid sides-it is a pity that the time will never come back. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana ia harus memutar waktu. Baekhyun-nya, yang selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia sudah melakukan satu kesalahan, dan kesalahan itu yang membuatnya terpuruk. #ChanBaek. A/N : FF ini berdasar kisah nyata author! 60 persen merupakan kisah nyata! Bisa dimengerti akal


_**(Oneshot) 'A Word Called Regret' | GenderSwitch**_

[Inspirated] Real Life ^^

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other supporting casts.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : GS, School-Life, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort (GsSLRTHc)

Couple : ChanBaek (HARUS), dsb. *males ngetik

Summary : I'm sorry. I feel something. _**'A Word Called Regret'**_ , #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

 **No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat CHANBAE! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

 **A/N : Mungkin feelnya bakal lebih nge-sreg sambil ngedengerin Tao – One Heart (lagu recommended banget yaa) ^^**

 **~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

 _Start_

KRING KRING KRING

Bel berdentang nyaring. Seluruh siswa tampak berebut masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan buku tulis untuk pelajaran pertama mereka.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr hari ini?"

Seorang _yeoja_ menengok, ketika seorang _yeoja_ tak kalah manis darinya–dengan _name tag_ Do Kyungsoo–tampak duduk di sampingnya– _chairmate_ -nya. _Yeoja_ bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk–membuat kacamata _frame_ hitamnya bergerak turun dari hidungnya.

"Boleh aku lihat? Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan jawaban-jawabanku."gumam Kyungsoo seraya mengeluarkan buku tulisnya.

"Tentu."ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian mengeluarkan buku tulisnya. Ia menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo, kemudian diterima dengan senang hati oleh _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. _Yeoja-yeoja_ yang bergosip ria, _namja-namja_ gaul yang membicarakan tentang sepatu _Nike_ keluaran terbaru, beberapa _namja_ _gamers_ yang sibuk menatap sebuah layar laptop, dan beberapa _yeoja_ kalem yang memilih untuk membaca buku novel.

"Hey, ada yang lihat Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membeku, ketika mendengar kata itu. Ia tak berani menoleh. Kyungsoo menangkap ekspresi kaget Baekhyun, kemudian menengokkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut _ombre_ kuning bernama Seulgi, dengan _genk_ -nya yang menatap penuh minat pada kumpulan _namja_ di sana yang tengah membicarakan sepatu _Nike_ tadi.

"Entahlah. Rumah dia kan jauh, mungkin dia terjebak macet."jawab salah seorang _namja_ yang tengah memegang sebuah buku–buku biologi.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pr, Suho _-ah_?"tanya seorang _yeoja_ , kali ini berambut _ombre_ merah muda.

"Tentu saja sudah, Irene _-ah_."jawab Suho, kemudian mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan menyodorkannya pada _yeoja_ bernama Irene itu.

Irene menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan _genk_ -nya langsung membisiki dia beberapa kalimat yang membuat wajahnya merona. Seulgi menatap tak sabar pada pintu kelas.

"Mereka berisik sekali."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang _namja_ berkulit _tan_ yang tengah berkutat dengan _handphone_ -nya. _Namja_ itu–sebenarnya–sangatlah tampan, tetapi ketampanannya tersembunyi di balik kacamata kotak besar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bermain _game_ bersama Taemin, Kai _-ah_?"tanya Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya itu.

 _Well_ , sekadar informasi. Kai, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Simpel, sangat dekat. Mereka sudah dekat semenjak awal semester di kelas 10, dan mereka tak menyangka bisa sedekat ini. Awalnya, Kai pernah menyukai Baekhyun dan menyatakan cinta padanya, tetapi Baekhyun menolak dengan halus. Kemudian, ia memergoki Kyungsoo yang juga menerima pernyataan cinta yang sama. Awalnya, mereka menjauhi Kai–mereka mengira Kai itu _playboy_. Saat awal semester 2 dimulai, Kai mulai mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo awalnya risih, tetapi Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Kai benar-benar tulus. Dan Baekhyun sudah sangat berjasa, menjadi jembatan antara cinta keduanya yang tertutup rapat oleh mulutnya–hanya Baekhyun yang tahu soal perasaan keduanya.

"Taemin bermain dalam _mode single player_. Aku malas melihatnya. Akan jadi lebih baik jika dia tidak lupa membawa _joystick_ yang satu lagi."dengus Kai, dikekehi Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap kedua temannya itu, kemudian kembali diam. Dia menatap ke arah pintu dengan penasaran. Aneh. _Namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyun _-ah_."

Baekhyun menoleh, ketika Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatapnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengerti arti tatapan itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku takkan berbuat kesalahan seperti dulu."ucap Baekhyun, diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau masih berharap padanya? Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Dia bukan _namja_ baik-baik! Dia bahkan membocorkan _chatting_ -anku yang berisi tentang ucapanku bahwa kau menyukainya! Dia membocorkannya ke kelas, dan kau menjadi bahan olok-olok selama sebulan!"desis Kai, dengan nada kecil.

Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Rambut gelombangnya tampak sendu, tak bercahaya seperti biasanya–aslinya dia itu sangat _friendly_ dan terbuka. Baekhyun menatap kedua temannya, kemudian memamerkan senyumnya lagi.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo dan Kai bingung. Bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ yang sedang mereka tatap itu tersenyum di saat hatinya sudah tak lagi berbentuk?

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah memiliki Seulgi! Dia memacarinya bahkan sehari setelah Kai mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa kau menyukainya! Bagaimana bisa kau masih berharap padanya? Semakin kau berharap, dia akan berlaku semena-mena padamu!"gumam Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Perasaan ini membuatku bimbang."

Kyungsoo dan Kai bertatapan heran, ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian kembali menatap kawan-kawannya. Novel _Sherlock Holmes_ di tangannya pun tergenggam erat.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kalian menemukan seseorang, menyukainya untuk waktu yang begitu lama, dan menyadari bahwa dia telah mengajarimu cinta?"tanya Baekhyun, diangguki Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Kami saling merasakan itu."sahut Kai, membuat senyum Baekhyun melebar.

"Dan kemudian kalian tahu rasanya ketika ia mengkhianati kalian?"tanya Baekhyun lagi, membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali saling bertatapan heran.

"Aku pernah dikhianati."ucap Kyungsoo.

Senyum Baekhyun semakin mengembang. Dia sadar bahwa kedua sahabatnya ini hanya perlu pengertian lebih tentang perasaannya. Baekhyun menatap novel _Sherlock Holmes_ di tangannya, kemudian kembali menatap kedua kawannya.

"Itulah perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang."

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam. Baekhyun mengusap sampul novelnya, dengan wajah yang pilu tetapi dihiasi senyum–walau getir. Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu kelas, dimana ia berharap ia bisa melihat _namja_ tinggi itu muncul dengan kunci motor yang selalu ia lempar-lempar ke udara.

"Dia memang menyakitiku, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dialah yang mengajariku arti cinta sebenarnya. Aku tak bisa menghindari kenyataan itu. Fakta yang selama ini menghantuiku."ucap Baekhyun, dengan wajah yang nanar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo maju perlahan, kemudian mendekap tubuh ramping itu. Kai menatapnya iba, lantas mengusap punggung _yeoja_ itu dengan perlahan. Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan sahabatnya, lantas memejamkan mata.

Merasakan air matanya yang mengalir.

"Kami mengerti, Baek. Kami sangat mengerti. Kami hanya tidak tahan melihatmu dilukai olehnya untuk kesekian kalinya."bisik Kyungsoo, dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tahu."

Kyungsoo melepas dekapannya, kemudian menatap _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ berhati lembut yang sangat cantik. _Namja_ mana yang tak jatuh dalam pesonanya? Mungkin Chanyeol buta, karena tak bisa menyadari _inner-beauty_ dalam diri Baekhyun.

CKLEK

"CHANYEOL!"

Pintu kelas dibuka, disusul oleh pekikan riang seorang _yeoja_. Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi memasuki kelas dengan tampang _cool_ , kemudian seorang _yeoja_ menyergap dan memeluknya erat.

Baekhyun menatap adegan itu dengan nanar. Di bawah meja, tangannya sudah meremas paha Kyungsoo keras–melampiaskan emosinya yang terpendam. Tangan Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kukira kau takkan masuk!"pekik Seulgi dengan senyuman, dihadiahi usapan pada rambut panjangnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu masuk selama aku tidak sakit!"ucap Chanyeol, dengan suara _bass_ -nya yang mempesona.

Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu _couple_ legendaris sekolah ini? Meski baru kelas 10 SMA, tetapi mereka sudah terkenal di seluruh angkatan–bahkan di angkatan senior mereka. Chanyeol dan Seulgi. _Drummer_ _band_ sekolah dan anggota tim inti dari klub _dancer_ sekolah. Semua orang mendukung pasangan ini–bagaikan pasangan negeri impian.

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Seorang _namja_ duduk di samping Kai, kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa soal dia?"tanya _namja_ itu, diangguki Kai.

" _Nde_ , Sehun _-ah_."

Ah, informasi lain dari _author_. Sehun adalah satu-satunya sahabat kepercayaan Kai. Sehun memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat dekat dari Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Dia tahu masalah soal perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang bertepuk sebelah tangan secara menyakitkan, membuatnya menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan kasihan.

"Tahan emosimu."saran Sehun, diangguki Kai.

Chanyeol dan Seulgi berjalan melintasi meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, yang kini sedang berkutat dengan novel _Sherlock Holmes_ -nya. Kyungsoo menangkap pemandangan itu, dan menatapnya heran. Menyadari tatapan heran Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?_

-XOXO-

KRING KRING KRING

Bel berdentang nyaring. Baekhyun dengan sigap mengeluarkan bekalnya, dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berjalan ke kantin bersama Kai. Sehun tampak bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian duduk di bangku Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, makan bekal bersamaku."ucap Sehun, diangguki Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Ayo!"

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling bertukar bekal, dan waktu makan siang mereka tampak sangat menyenangkan–apalagi diisi dengan obrolan tentang _Sherlock Holmes_ dan beberapa artis barat.

"Sehun, kapan tanggal _anniversary_ -mu?"tanya Baekhyun, membuat Sehun menengok.

"Tanggal 20 April, minggu depan."ucap Sehun.

"Kau tak mau memberi hadiah untuk kekasihmu itu?"tanya Baekhyun, membuat Sehun terkekeh meskipun masih ada nasi di mulutnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan membuat sebuah _paper craft_ berbentuk burung sebanyak 365 buah, sesuai dengan jumlah hari kami bersama. Aku juga akan menyanyikan lagu untuknya, dengan gitarku. Bukan hadiah yang hebat, tetapi aku bangga karena aku sendiri yang melakukannya."jelas Sehun, diangguki Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, semangat!"

Kedua sejoli itu makan dengan asyiknya, tak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seorang _namja_ yang tengah bergerombol dengan _genk_ -nya di pojok kelas.

-XOXO-

KRING KRING KRING

Bel pulang berdentang. Baekhyun merapikan bukunya, merasakan bahwa lelah sudah menyapa. Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo, yang kini tengah mengobrol asyik dengan Kai tentang musik klasik yang ia dengar kemarin.

"Kau tak bisa pulang denganku?"tanya Baekhyun, digelengi Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku harus menemani Kai dan Sehun. Kai bilang dia ingin membantu Sehun membeli kertas warna dan toples untuk rencana hadiah _anniversary_ -nya. Lagipula, kau kan ada kumpul _English Club_ setelah ini, jadi aku yakin kau tetap akan ada teman pulang."ucap Kyungsoo, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Sehun, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus membicarakan proyek selanjutnya _English Club_ bersama para senior."ucap Baekhyun pada Sehun, dihadiahi senyuman dari _namja_ itu.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada Kai dan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun meraih tasnya, dan berjalan keluar bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Kai dan Sehun saling berdebat tentang permainan _Dragon Nest_ , sedangkan Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan dan berusaha mengimbangi obrolan itu. Baekhyun menatap punggung ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman, merasa terjaga olehnya.

"Hey."

Baekhyun membeku. Suara berat terdengar dari belakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti di lorong kelas.

"Ada waktu?"

Baekhyun tak berani menoleh. Ia menatap kawan-kawannya, yang kini menatap kaget ke arahnya–lebih tepatnya ke belakangnya. Kai berderap cepat ke arah Baekhyun, dengan Sehun yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Brengsek! Mau apa kau dengan sahabatku!?"pekik Kai, kemudian menarik tas Baekhyun–membuat empunya tertarik–ke belakang punggungnya.

Saat itulah Baekhyun bisa melihatnya. Objek yang telah membangkitkan amarah seorang Kim Jongin.

Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak cukup kau menyakitinya, hah!? Mau apa lagi!? Mau membuatnya menangis? Air mata Baekhyun bukan hanya untukmu, bangsat!"pekik Kai, dengan wajah garangnya.

Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar, dan merasakan basah pada pundaknya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit. Sehun menarik-narik tas Kai–tidak ingin Kai menghajar Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Seulgi."ucap Chanyeol, dengan nada yang tenang dan dalam.

Mereka menatap Chanyeol dengan kaget. Kyungsoo mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan gerakan Sehun yang berusaha menghentikan Kai pun terhenti. Kai bebas bergerak mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

DUAGH!

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Chanyeol, membuat _namja_ itu tersungkur. Kai menatap tubuh itu dengan emosi. Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat, dengan Kyungsoo berusaha melindunginya dari pandangan _violence_ itu.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana pun caramu, dia takkan pernah menerimamu! Aku tak sudi melihatmu dengannya! Baekhyun hanya untuk _namja_ baik-baik, dan kau tidak termasuk dalam _list_ itu! Ingat itu!"pekik Kai, dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk pada wajah Chanyeol yang masih meringis sakit.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya kau harus bolos dari rapatmu. Kami tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa."ucap Kyungsoo, dan Sehun menghampirinya.

"Kau akan menemaniku membeli kertas warna. Aku bawa motor."ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap ketiga sahabatnya, dan Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. Baekhyun menghindari pandangan itu, dan Chanyeol pun berdiri kembali.

"Sudahlah! Kita pergi dari sini!"pekik Kai.

Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo juga tertarik. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sengit, kemudian menyusul kawan-kawannya. Kyungsoo tampak merangkul Baekhyun, dengan Kai menatapnya khawatir seraya mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Sehun menepuk-nepuk tas Baekhyun dari belakang–menenangkannya.

Chanyeol menatapnya nanar.

Hahaha, tertawalah sepuasnya Park Chanyeol, karena ternyata kau akan mendapat tantangan besar terhadap Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk dalam, menatap sepatunya yang menapaki lantai.

Dia sadar, dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Kesalahan itu merenggut orang tercintanya, dan dia tahu bahwa dia sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam di lubang kesalahan itu. Dia sudah berusaha naik–bahkan hampir mencapai puncak–tetapi kemudian batu besar kembali menggelindingkannya ke dasar lubang. Hahaha, sungguh ironis.

Chanyeol menatap keempat sahabat itu yang sudah jauh. Ia menatap tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dengan rambut gelombangnya yang bergerak. Oh, sungguh Baekhyun adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna–di matanya.

Naasnya, dia sudah tak bisa menggapai _yeoja_ itu.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey, ada berita bagus!"_

 _Baekhyun tampak tertarik dengan berita itu, walau wajahnya masih menghadap ke novel Umberto Eco di tangannya. Kawan-kawan yang lain–para murid gaul–mulai mengerubungi seorang yeoja–bernama Krystal, si ratu gosip–yang tengah memegang iPhone seri terbaru._

" _Kalian sudah dengar beritanya? Ternyata ada orang yang suka pada Park Chanyeol!"pekiknya heboh, membuat mereka semua mulai berbicara random._

 _Baekhyun membeku. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Ini aneh, dan sangat coincidence. Dia ingat, bahwa tadi malam Kai baru saja memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun menyukainya. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mau berprasangka dulu._

" _Siapa yang memberitakannya?"_

" _Tentu saja dari Park Chanyeol sendiri! Dia curhat di grup!"_

 _DEG_

 _Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan. Park Chanyeol sendiri yang membocorkannya? Apa ada sangkut pautnya dengan Baekhyun? Apa itu akan berakibat buruk padanya?_

 _CKLEK_

" _CHANYEOL!"_

 _Tiba-tiba, sang bahan berita utama telah datang dengan langkah cool-nya yang biasa. Ia melintasi meja Baekhyun, kemudian menghampiri kawan-kawan gaulnya._

" _Apa benar yang kau beritahu itu? Dia menyukaimu?"tanya Krystal, dengan wajah berbinar penasaran._

" _Tentu saja! Kawannya sendiri yang memberitahuku! Hahaha, bodoh sekali yeoja itu! Memangnya dia tipe idealku?"ucap Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek, membuat seluruh kawannya tertawa._

 _TES TES_

 _Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menetesi permukaan halaman novel Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus menunduk, tak mau mengikuti pembicaraan itu. Tidak. Ini buruk! Sangat buruk! Hatinya remuk seremuk-remuknya._

" _Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Apa kau menyukainya juga?"_

" _Aku? Menyukainya? Hell no! Seorang Park Chanyeol harus memiliki kekasih yang sama seperti dirinya! Contohnya.. Seulgi!"ucap Chanyeol, membuat seorang yeoja berambut cokelat yang mengikutinya memekik senang._

" _Aku!?"kagetnya, diangguki Chanyeol dengan semangat._

" _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"tanya Chanyeol, to the point._

" _Tentu saja!"_

 _Sementara mereka bersorak-sorai menyambut couple baru, Baekhyun menangis deras dengan halaman novel yang sudah hancur tak terbaca._

 _Flashback end_

Chanyeol menundukkan diri di kelas, menenangkan diri. Kelas sudah sepi, tinggal dirinya seorang. Chanyeol terdiam, mendalami pikirannya dan menyadari bahwa–selama ini–pikirannya terlalu dangkal.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan.."gumamnya, pilu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, berusaha melawan rasa sakitnya. Dia tertawa getir. Akhirnya ia tahu bagaimana rasanya Baekhyun saat itu. Chanyeol tak dapat berhenti memikirkan _yeoja_ itu.

Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang menjenguknya ke rumah sakit.

 _Flashback_

" _APA!? Chanyeol kecelakaan!?"_

" _Iya! Dia kecelakaan!"_

 _Kelas itu heboh. Seulgi yang paling berisik, karena dia berkali-kali bertanya pada kawan-kawannya tentang kebenaran berita itu. Joy–kawan dekatnya–menenangkannya, dan Seulgi mendengus sedih._

 _Sementara itu, Baekhyun sudah menangis, begitu mendengar berita itu._

" _Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita jenguk?"_

" _Ide bagus!"_

 _-XOXO-_

 _Baekhyun memang tak ingin ikut kelasnya kemana-mana, tetapi–demi Chanyeol–ia rela menunggu di gerbang sekolah untuk ikut kelasnya menjenguk Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun sudah menunggu, tetapi tak ada yang datang. Seulgi bahkan tampak berjalan riang bersama genk-nya, dan mereka menaiki taksi ke arah mall tempat mereka suka nongkrong. Baekhyun menatapnya nanar._

 _Padahal, yang kecelakaan adalah kekasih darinya. Tetapi, Seulgi tampak acuh._

 _Satu jam ia menunggu, tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, Baekhyun menyerah. Dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar, mengikuti beberapa penunjuk arah._

 _Ia mampir ke sebuah toko buah, dan membeli sebuah parsel buah. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya, kemudian menatap parsel di tangannya._

 _Ya, dia sendiri akan tetap menjenguk Chanyeol._

 _Padahal, Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak menjenguk Chanyeol. Tetapi, Baekhyun seakan tuli. Dia sudah sangat mencintai namja tinggi itu, dan apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun tetap akan menjenguknya–memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

 _Baekhyun memasuki sebuah bangunan rumah sakit, kemudian menaiki lift. Ia menuju lantai 3. Setelah keluar lift, dia pun berjalan sesuai dengan penunjuk arah menuju sebuah kamar rawat inap._

 _Kamar 175_

 _TOK TOK TOK_

" _Masuk."terdengar suara bass dari dalam–suara yang bisa membuat Baekhyun beku._

 _Baekhyun meyakinkan diri, kemudian mengangguk mantap. Ia pun mulai menekan kenop pintu._

 _CKLEK_

" _Annyeonghaseyo."_

 _Suara itu, membuat namja yang berbaring di atas kasur itu membeku. Ia menatap ke arah pintu itu, dengan segudang rasa kaget sekaligus heran–semua bercampur aduk._

" _Ba-Baekhyun.."gumamnya._

" _Hai, Chanyeol. Aku datang untuk menjengukmu."_

 _Dari situlah, rasa bersalah Chanyeol tumbuh._

 _Flashback end_

"ARGH!"

DUAGH!

Chanyeol memukul mejanya, kemudian menunduk dalam. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir. Oh, tidak. Memori itu kembali. Ia takkan pernah bisa melupakannya. Hahaha, bagaimana mungkin kau akan lupa, bodoh?

Hari itu, hanya Baekhyun–sekali lagi, hanya Baekhyun–yang menjenguk Chanyeol. Di antara 400 siswa lain, hanya Baekhyun yang mendatanginya dengan parsel buah. Di antara kawan-kawan gaulnya, hanya Baekhyun–si _introvert_ –yang menyapanya dan memberinya catatan tentang pelajaran hari itu.

Hahaha, tertawalah sepuasnya, Park Chanyeol! Tertawalah untuk dirimu sendiri yang bodoh!

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, merasakan hatinya yang bergetar akibat Baekhyun. Chanyeol membendung rasa sedihnya, kemudian tertawa getir.

"Maafkan aku.."

.

.

"Aku menyesal.."

THE END-

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Akhir yang nistaa sangatttt wkwkwkwkwk! Soo, how is it? Good good? Hahaha!**

 **Review, please! /puppy eyes gagal**


End file.
